jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kieł Wotana
Kieł Wotana (ang.'' Wodensfang'') — maleńki, lecz stary smok z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, jeden z bohaterów pojawiających się w powieściach Cressidy Cowell. Wygląd Kieł Wotana liczy dużo ponad tysiąc lat, jest jednak tak mały, że mieści się wewnątrz korony. Jak wspomina w jednej ze swoich opowieści, około tysiąca lat przed poznaniem Czkawki Trzeciego był wielkości Szablozębnego Smoka Pociągowego, nie wiadomo, czy kiedyś osiągnął znacznie większe rozmiary. Z biegiem czasu kurczył się, aż stał się tak mały, jak Osesek. Sprawia więc wrażenie młodego zwierzęcia. Ma jednak pewne cechy wyglądu, które wskazują na jego starość. Jest to smok o mądrym pysku oraz bystrych i spokojnych oczach, zaś jego skóra miejscami jest pomarszczona. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągnie się rząd cienkich szpikulców. Dzięki dwóm skrzydłom potrafi szybko latać. Charakter Jest to niezwykle mądry i inteligentny smok. Doskonale zna historię kilkaset lat wstecz i dzięki powtarzającym się wydarzeniom jest w stanie przewidzieć, co zdarzy się w przyszłości. Jest też spokojny i opanowany, nawet w ekstremalnych sytuacjach nie okazuje emocji. Bardzo pragnie ocalić smoczą rasę, zdaje sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że pewne rzeczy są nieuchronne. Ze smutkiem godzi się z rzeczywistością, nie szukając w sobie determinacji, by z nią walczyć, w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki. Historia Spotkanie Czkawki Pierwszego Kieł Wotana pierwotnie był wysłany, by zabić chłopca o imieniu Czkawka. Gdy dotarł na wyspę, na której mieszkała jego ofiara, wpadł na drzewo i został ranny. Znalazł go właśnie Czkawka Pierwszy, który zaopiekował się smokiem. Kieł Wotana nauczył chłopca języka Smokońskiego, ten zaś nauczył go Nordyckiego (odtąd Kieł był jedynym, oprócz Wichury, smokiem, który potrafił rozmawiać w tym ludzkim języku). Smok zdradził Czkawce, gdzie znajdzie Smoczy Klejnot, jednak zmusił go do obietnicy, że nie wykorzysta tej wiedzy do złych celów. Czkawka Pierwszy wykorzystał to do zawarcia sojuszu ze smoczą rasą i napiętnował się Smoczym Znakiem, który namalowany był krwią Kła Wotana, na znak solidarności. Wszyscy Wikingowie, którzy mieli namalowany ów Znak, byli smoczymi jeźdźcami, sprzymierzeńcami Królestwa Zachodniej Dziczy (historia opowiedziana w książce How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel). Przejęcie władzy przez Srogobrodego Upiora Po śmierci Czkawki, ludzie zaczęli używać klejnotu do złych celów. Tron objął nastoletni Srogobrody Upiór, noszący wówczas inne imię. Uważał on, że to smoki powinny nosić Smoczy Znak, jako znak posłuszeństwa i poddania Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy i odmówił nadania sobie symbolu. Kieł Wotana zwrócił mu uwagę, że niszczy dobre imię swoich przodków oraz Królestwo, które budowali przez wiele lat. Upiór zdenerwował się. Powiedział, że zbuduje jeszcze lepsze Królestwo, w którym smoki będą służyć ludziom. Zdenerwował się na Kła Wotana i przemienił Smoczy Znak, będący dotąd znakiem Władcy, w Znak Niewolniczy, a oprócz tego zabronił posługiwania się językiem smokońskim. Postanowił rządzić inaczej niż inni, niestety - okrutną ręką. Później, po zamordowaniu własnego syna, Upiór zrozumiał swój błąd i poprosił Kła Wotana, by strzegł Korony, nie chcąc, by dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Nakazał smokowi zabić każdego, kto próbowałby zdobyć koronę dla Władzy, by popełniać te same błędy, co swego czasu Upiór (historia opowiedziana w książce How to Betray a Dragon's Hero). ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword 200px|left Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci znajduje smoka w podziemiach Szkoły Bystrzaka. Kieł Wotana śpi wewnątrz Korony, którą ma za zadanie strzec. Budzi się i początkowo nie chce oddać Korony w ręce chłopaka, on jednak przekonuje go o swoich pokojowych zamiarach. W końcu Kieł Wotana oddaje Insygnium i sam wraca na powierzchnię na ramionach chłopca. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje władcą i wygłasza przemowę, w której żąda od Wikingów uwolnienia smoczej rasy, Kieł jest z niego dumny i szczęśliwy, że w końcu znalazł się godny następca tronu. Gdy jednak Ekscelina demaskuje Czkawkę jako Niewolnika, przez co natychmiast zostaje wygnany z plemienia Wikingów, Kieł Wotana pozostaje przy nim. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel W następnym tomie Czkawka włóczy się jako Wygnaniec, w towarzystwie swoich smoczych przyjaciół, między innymi Kła Wotana. Starożytny smok nieustannie pomaga mu odnaleźć Smoczy Klejnot, jako ostatnie Insygnium niezbędne do przejęcia władzy i zaprowadzenia spokoju. Gdy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Walhallaramę, wraz z Oseskiem i Wietrznikiem ogłuszają kobietę, zwalając na nią drzewo. Skryty w kamizeli Czkawki razem z Osesekiem, przybywa do Mrocznego Więzienia, a potem zostaje porwany przez Śmiertelnego Cienia. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero'' W kolejnym tomie powieści wciąż włóczy się z Czkawką jako Wygnańcem. Podczas jednego wieczoru opowiada Czkawce i ocalonemu przez Kamikazię Smarkowi o młodości Srogobrodego Upiora, który źle traktował smoczą rasę i wściekły na Kła postanowił uczynić ze Smoczego Znaku Znak Niewolniczy. Porównuje jego zachowanie do Smarka, który jednak już zasypia i nie słyszy opowiadania starożytnego smoka. W nocy Osesek ma sen, w którym dowiaduje się, że jest należy do gatunku Morskosmokus Giganticus Maksimus. Wtedy również okazuje się, że Kieł Wotana jest zdrajcą. Ciekawostki *Smok miał w swoim życiu do czynienia ze wszystkimi trzema chłopcami o imieniu Czkawka. *Ogon smoka nie jest zakończony trójkątnym kolcem, co zdarza się u bardzo nielicznych osobników smoczej rasy. *Smok niegdyś był dość duży, jednak z upływem lat zmalał do maleńkich rozmiarów. *"Woden/Wotan" to jeden z wariantów imienia Odyna. Galeria HNI 0015.JPG HNI 0016.JPG HNI_0029.JPG HNI_0023.JPG Zobacz też en:Wodensfang es:Wodensfang Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie